hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2016-17 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season
Betting pools for this page Related Pages: *2016-17 Australian Region cyclone season (Betting pools) *2016-17 South Pacific cyclone season (Betting pools) Pre-Season 01S.ABELA 90S.INVEST posting here as there is no 2016-17 SHEM forum. models develop this into Abela. --'Hurricane ' 16:22, July 9, 2016 (UTC) euro develops this by friday. is this the SWIO version of Alex? --'Hurricane ' 18:30, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Disturbance 01 where is everybody? --'Hurricane ' 17:25, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Moderate Tropical Storm Abela First July system in this basin since 1997. Also, I don't know how this ended up on the 2015-16 forum. TG 17:09, July 17, 2016 (UTC) its because no 2016-17 season forum thing has been created. anyways, looks that is has formed a eye-feature. --'Hurricane ' 18:19, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Looks like the SWIO pulled a pre-season surprise on us, this storm is one of only 2 July named storms on record in the South-West Indian Ocean basin, the other being Odette of 1971. Ryan1000 02:00, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Depression Abela I definitely was not expecting Abela to come so early, especially considering the shear it dealt with initially. However, cooler SST's and increasing shear are beginning to kill it. Winds are down to 35 knots (40 mph) (1-min) per the JTWC, with gusts of 45 knots (50 mph). RSMC La Reunion's website says that Abela is already a remnant low, but Wikipedia claims it's still tropical with winds of 30 knots (35 mph) (10-min) and a pressure of 1005 mbar (hPa). Regardless, Abela is not going to last for much longer. And Ryan, don't forget about Cyclone 01U in July 2007 (The BoM claimed it had gale-force winds right before exiting into the Australian region, but RSMC La Reunion removed this system from their records). AndrewTalk To Me 12:50, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Remnants of Abela Wikipedia confirms that Abela has degenerated. AndrewTalk To Me 15:30, July 19, 2016 (UTC) : I said "named storm" it's true that there were a few depressions and other storms that also existed in the SWIO during July, but Abela is one of only two that was actually named, the other being Odette. Ryan1000 13:31, July 20, 2016 (UTC) 02R.BRANSBY Subtropical Depression Bransby didnt expect that coming. user | MonseurRoussil97 | user February to March 03S.CARLOS Severe Tropical Storm Carlos New storm in the SWIO, this is forecast to become a cat 1 before hitting Reunion in a day or two. The Southern Hemisphere tropical cyclone season has been unusually quiet so far this season, not just here in the SWIO but we still have yet to see our first named storm in the South Pacific basin and the Australian Region has only seen one named storm thus far. Ryan1000 03:59, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Carlos And it's dead and gone. Ryan1000 01:17, February 12, 2017 (UTC) 04S.DINEO Tropical Cyclone Dineo I was gone for most of last week, but it seems no one posted about this thing. It formed, hit Mozambique as a cat 1 (first landfalling hurricane in the country in 9 years), and dissipated. Caused some damage and 7 deaths there. Ryan1000 13:31, February 22, 2017 (UTC) 05S.ENAWO Moderate Tropical Storm Enawo Rather new storm in the SWIO, expected to become a strong storm as it nears or makes landfall in Madagascar next week. Ryan1000 05:28, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Tropical Cyclone Enawo Upgraded to a TC on the SWIO scale and a cat 2 on the Saffir-Simpson Scale by the JTWC. Their latest track takes Enawo into Madagascar as a fairly powerful storm later this week, this could be something big. Ryan1000 02:30, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Intense Tropical Cyclone Enawo Don't know where everyone is right now but we've got a 145 mph category 4 storm slamming northern Madagascar right now, Enawo is the strongest TC to hit the country since Gafilo in 2004. Ryan1000 14:40, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Enawo Dissipated over Madagascar. Ryan1000 16:41, March 9, 2017 (UTC) 11S.FERNANDO Tropical Depression 07 Apparent'y we're off in disturbances tracked because this is now a depression, but it's 11S. It'd be Fernando if it's named. Ryan1000 16:41, March 9, 2017 (UTC) And... it's now gone. 21:17, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Oh... it's reforming again. 16:08, March 13, 2017 (UTC) And it's currently active; I wonder, where is everyone? 01:34, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Tropical Cyclone Fernando Now named. [[User:TornadoGenius|'T']][[User talk:TornadoGenius|'G']] 2'0'1'7' 15:00, March 14, 2017 (UTC) With winds at around 40 mph and a pressure at around 993 mbar, it's a Moderate Tropical Storm. 16:43, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :It is not expected to strengthen much more, if it even does strengthen. [[User:TornadoGenius|'T']][[User talk:TornadoGenius|'G']] 2'0'1'7' 18:19, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :According to Wikipedia, Fernando dissipated today. 02:27, March 15, 2017 (UTC)